Landslide
by PhoebeRivera
Summary: When something is meant to be, you will fight untill the very end to keep it. Brittany and Santana's relationship and how it came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading!**

**This story is about Brittany and Santana's relationship leading up to the 'Landslide' duet that they do. The only part of this story that is taken from Glee is the characters and the song. I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Rated M for possible adult content in later chapters.**

**As always, thank you to my amazing, awesome, wonderful beta who, without, I couldn't produce the work that I do! I know I say this in every fic but you should head on over to InsertWankyNameHere and read her fics; I guarantee you will love them! **

**So, without further a do...Landslide!**

**Chapter 1**

Music blaring, Brittany lay face down on her bed with her fists clenching at the pillow. She shook slightly as the cold air hit her exposed lower back and as she sat herself upright to adjust her clothing, her tear-sodden face was revealed. Black make-up had smeared around her eyes, running down her structured cheekbones; finally falling off her face and into a pool of wetness gathering at the neck of her shirt.

She hated that one little text from Santana could make her feel like this. Brittany had been walking on eggshells around the Latina for days now and trying not to say the wrong thing or act the wrong way. Santana had been flirting with her for a while and their friendship had progressed to something more than just being best friends, but Santana didn't seem to be coping very well. Brittany knew that it was hard for her; her parents weren't the most accepting people, but all the blonde wanted was for to Santana to talk to her about her _feelings_. It wasn't as if she wanted the brunette to open up to the rest of the world, she just wanted to know that she was fighting for something, and she wasn't trying for nothing.

The tall blonde girl slumped back down onto her back and picked up her phone, scrolling through the messages between her and Santana for the hundredth time. She couldn't understand why Santana was being so harsh with her. Whenever she tries to make conversation, Santana blocked her with single word replies that left her shot down. Brittany knew she should stop making the effort; the logical thing would've been to play Santana at her own game – ignore her and call Artie. No matter how hard she tried, though, she just couldn't. Sure, Artie was lovely and his voice is like candyfloss, but he wasn't _Santana_. He didn't have that smile that could light up the room. He didn't have that sparkling, gleaming aura that captivated Brittany's thoughts. Most of all, he didn't have her eyes. Those eyes made Brittany melt every time she looked at Santana. They told a story and showed every emotion that Brittany knew Santana felt she could never show. He just wasn't **her**.

Trying one last time, the blonde cheerio drew her fingers over the keys on her phone and typed a short message before pressing send.

'_It's mac 'n' cheese for dinner, wanna come over? B xo'_

Setting her phone down beside her head, Brittany began to count the swirls on her ceiling for what felt like a lifetime, until the familiar tone from her phone telling her she had a message. Seeing Santana's name flash up on the screen, Brittany immediately pressed open and waited impatiently for the message to load. It read:

'_I can't, sorry, S'_

No reason. No explanation. No kisses. Brittany felt her stomach coil up, like someone had struck a match inside it. How could Santana speak to her like that? How could she be fine with her one minute and be like that the next? Brittany couldn't handle it anymore; she screamed as she threw her phone across the room, barely taking time to watch as it shattered upon hitting the wall. Letting her fist take control, she threw it at her pillow, lashing out until the sobs got the better of her, she retreated, burying her face once again into the pillow, curling into herself, regaining her grip on the soft linen material.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, firstly, thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one! This chapter is gets a teensy bit heated (I can't help it) so if you're a young'n read at your own risk! There will be more smut in later chapters – just a warning!**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters! However I do own an rather large amount of merch to the point where it may be considered stalky...**

**Thanks as usual go to the best beta in the world - my awesome, smuttyful friend Abbie, who goes by the name ****InsertWankyNameHere****! Please go check out her fics because from personal experience I can assure you they are the dog's warblers. (very good) (and wanky)**

**So, enough from me!**

**Chapter 2**

Brittany grumbled as her alarm went off at the side of the bed. As she sat up in bed to hit the 'end' button, she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

'Eurgh, I look like death warmed up', Brittany muttered to herself.

She pulled on her cheerios uniform before setting to work on her hair and make-up. She was making an extra special effort with her appearance today; she was going to show Santana exactly what she was missing.

XXXXXXX

By fourth period, Brittany had managed to go without speaking to Santana, or even making eye contact with her. Lost in a small train of thought, Britt panicked as she felt someone shove her into an empty store closet on her way to English. As she saw the back of a petite, raven-haired girl closing the door and locking it behind her, the blonde realised it was Santana. Before she had time to say anything, Santana had grabbed Britt by the arm and begun to harshly question her.

'WHAT the hell Britt? Why have you been ignoring me? What's up with that?'

Brittany wasn't good at lying, so she decided to tell Santana the truth.

'Well you were kind of ignoring me, which really upset me because you're my best friend, and well, I... Think I love.. -'

Santana knew the words that were about to come out of Brittany's mouth, so she quickly cut her off by kissing her. The kiss was heated and Brittany could tell that Santana was doing it so that she didn't have to confront her feelings, but it felt good so the blonde refrained from breaking their embrace. Brittany entwined her fingers in the Latina's lazy curls as she lent her face forward into Santana's neck, taking in her scent. She kissed underneath the smaller girl's earlobe and down to her collarbone, eliciting a moan from Santana. The blonde could tell that she was spurring the brunette on as Santana's fingers grazed the inside of her thigh as it disappeared under Britt's cheerio skirt. As Santana's fingers met Britt's core through her underwear, the two girls' eyes locked.

'You're so beautiful', Brittany breathed out as she melted into Santana's gaze.

Immediately, Brittany felt Santana's hand quickly draw back from under her skirt as she fixed her hair and made for the door.

'Santana, please, I'm sorry!' Brittany called as her friend fled into the hallway.

Tears came streaming from down Britt's face as she fell back against the wall, hanging her head and staring at the floor.

XXXXX

Finally, the bell rung out through the halls letting Brittany know that she could go home. Quickly removing her books from her locker, she caught sight of Santana walk up beside her to her own locker. Brittany wanted to get back at the Latina, so thinking on her feet, she turned to talk to Artie who was at his nearby locker.

'Hey Artie, I was thinking you could come back to my house tonight? Maybe you could help me get my mouth around those runs we were practising in rehearsal.'

Artie looked shell shocked, but simply nodded as Brittany wheeled him towards the car park, oblivious of the scowl that that Santana was attempting to throw him through distraught eyes.

XXXXX

Brittany hadn't wasted much time talking to Artie. She picked him up out of his wheelchair and carried him across to her bed. As she began to undress she tried to think of anything other than what she was about to do. Unbuttoning Artie's trousers and pulling them, along with his boxer shorts, carefully down his legs, she straddled his waist. She dipped her head forward to catch his lips. As their lips met, Brittany felt her stomach jolt, and not in a good way. His lips were rough and didn't have that hint of cinnamon like...like Santana's. She had to stop thinking about her. Santana didn't want her as anything more than a fuck buddy- she had made that quite clear earlier today. Attempting to push thoughts of the Latina to the back of her mind, Brittany closed her eyes and lowered her hips.

XXXXX

Artie's mum had picked him up at 6 O'clock. It was now 10 O'clock, and Brittany had been sat huddled in a ball ever since. After throwing up when the disgusting thought of what she had done hit her, she had taken a shower. She let the water fall over her face and disguise the cascading tears as she shook and scrubbed at her skin. Since then she had been laid on her bed clutching the blanket that she had had since being a baby. That's when her phone vibrated.

_Incoming call – Santana._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! So I decided to take this in a different direction – it will no longer lead up to landslide and it won't really focus around the actual episodes, but I'm hoping that this will be a wise decision and you will all still like it!**

**Thank you to Abbie who did some excellent late night beta'ing so that I could get this updated tonight! She also said that this chapter was beautiful, and that's the best review I ever got! (That's the intended reaction with this chapter so get your tissues a-ready!) My awesome beta Abbie writes under ****InsertWankyNameHere****, so go check out her fics – she just wrote a crazy hot Sebtana one-shot!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really do appreciate them! Hopefully when these silly exams are over this can be my main focus and I'll get a lot more chapters added!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...seriously, will my prayers never get answered?**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany couldn't bring herself to answer it. She couldn't bear to here Santana's voice; just a single sentence could send shivers down her spine. She couldn't deal with that right now.

_Reject Call_

After a minute's silence Brittany's phone began to vibrate; once again showing Santana's name on the caller ID. Brittany let it ring this time, knowing that Santana would only be angrier for putting the phone down on her. Once the phone had rung a few more times, it finally went quiet, only for the silence to be broken by the message alert tone.

_**Incoming – Santana: Britt, please pick up your phone. I need you to call me, please. **_

_**Outgoing – Santana: I can't right now.**_

_**Incoming – Santana: I know you can Brittany, I can see you. **_

_**Outgoing – Santana: WHAT? Where are you? San you know that stuff scares me! **_

_**Incoming – Santana: Come to your bedroom window… **_

Brittany immediately rose to her feet and made for her window. There she saw Santana sat in the willow tree that shaded her window, clinging to a branch for dear life. She looked terrified, but Britt still had reservations.

"Why are you here Santana, I thought you were avoiding me?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of you with Artie. I also needed to apologise to you, Britt. What I did today was uncalled for but I just got scared ok, so I'm sorry."

Santana's voice was wavering as she tried to hold back the tears so Brittany pushed the window fully open and held out her hand to help the Latina into her bedroom. Once Santana was inside, Brittany let herself be pulled into her embrace, taking in her scent as she breathed into the crook of the Latina's neck. She felt the raven-haired girl begin to shake in her arms and when Britt looked up, tears were streaming from Santana's face. She pushed a dark lock behind Santana's ear whilst staring into her dark brown orbs, searching for some sort of answer as to why the girl was sobbing so uncontrollably.

"Shh, San, it's ok, I've got you," Brittany cooed into her best friend's ear.

She held the girl in her strong arms until the sobs subsided. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask the smaller girl, but they would have to wait. Santana needed her right now and if it meant waiting forever, Brittany would do it. No hesitations. She knew that she would never need anyone else, except Santana. The feelings she had for the Latina confused the hell out of her. Sure, but she still knew deep in her heart that there would only ever be Santana. When Santana was happy it made Brittany's heart smile, and when she was sad Brittany was sad too, so seeing the Latina like this was killing her inside. The dancer wasn't expecting Santana to want to talk tonight, so she was taken aback when Santana began to speak.

"Brittany, I am so sorry. You really don't deserve this – but the thought of you with Artie was torturing me. Please tell me you didn't…" Santana couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

Britt couldn't answer. Saying it in her head made her feel sick to the stomach, let alone actually saying it aloud. She simply dropped her gaze and let a single tear drop down her cheek.

"Oh god. This is all my fault Britt-Britt, I should have never walked out on you like that I-"

"Santana, please don't blame this on yourself. You didn't force me to sleep with him did you?" the smaller girl was about to interrupt when Brittany, once again, cut her off, "I am ashamed of what I did, and I would do anything to take it back. I think I'd even spend a week alone with Rachel."

Santana giggled at the thought and it made Britt smile to see that she had managed to stop her from crying.

"I came here because we need to talk Britt." Santana quickly changed the tone back to a serious one as she sat up and positioned herself so that she was facing the taller girl and took her hands in her own. "I've been thinking a lot Brittany. I know that I never talk to you about my feelings but I think that you deserve to know how I feel. I stopped talking about feelings a while ago. I thought that if I didn't talk about them, then I would just have no feelings at all and things would be so much easier-"

"But with feelings it's better," Brittany interjected.

"I know, Britt, I'm getting to that part. Like I was saying; I've tried to keep my feelings a secret for such a long time. But keeping something so big, so important, it got to me. It's why I'm such a bitch all the time, Britt-Britt. I figured that if I took my anger out on silly little sophomores in the hallway then the anger that I feel inside me would go away. But it didn't. I suppose it made it worse, really – I created a barrier between myself and the rest of the world. I was so lonely. Even in a room full of people it felt like I wasn't there. I was so tired of fighting – it felt like every day I was losing the battle. And then you came along and broke down that barrier, Britt. Like you did the first day I ever met you. You are the only person who's ever seen the real me, and I am so honoured that you chose me to be your best friend. But, it goes past that with you Brittany. I want to be with you. And I don't just mean a one night stand like the rest of the guys that I've smothered myself with. I want to feel close to you all the time, I want to fall asleep with you and wake up to you. Brittany, I love you. Please say you love me back."

By this time tears were pouring from Brittany's eyes as she listened to every single word that Santana had to say. She was speechless. All the things that she had ever wished for just came true. She leant towards Santana's face, never losing eye contact, and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"I love you too."

Brittany kissed Santana with all the emotion in the world. Their tears mixed on their cheeks as their hands found each other's faces. Brittany held the back of Santana's neck so gently as if she would break at any moment. Her breath hitched as she felt the Latina's hand ghost over her breast through her shirt and down to tug at the hem. The blonde obligingly lifted her arms over her head, feeling Santana trail kisses all over her torso as she removed the fabric. Once she was topless, Brittany took the time take off Santana's shirt, her blue eyes never leaving the mesmerising brown ones opposite her. Again she kissed Santana's plump lips, letting their breath intermingle before Santana lowered her head and began to kiss every inch of Brittany that she could reach. When she reached the hem of Brittany's bottoms she took the blonde's hand in her own.

"Stand up," she whispered.

Brittany obliged and stood up, pressing her body flush against Santana's. The pair began to slowly undress each other, making sure to take their time and let their lips graze lovingly over bare skin. Once they were both naked, the smaller girl moved back to the bed, sitting down with her back against the hardboard and her legs in front of her.

"Come here," Santana invited.

The taller girl straddled Santana's legs and kissed her neck and collar bone before bringing her head back up to rest her forehead against the Latina's.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany breathed.

"I love you Brittany, don't ever forget that," Santana was trying to hold back her tears and failing as a single tear escaped.

Brittany brushed it away from Santana's cheek with the pad of her thumb before moving her hand down to cup Santana's pert breast. The Latina arched her back and pushed into Brittany's hands whilst kissing and nibbling the blonde's neck and beginning to trail her own hands down to Britt's chest. The dancer let out a whimper as Santana ran a tentative thumb over her nipple. They had had sex before but never like this. Every touch mattered; every movement, every noise. Brittany's eyes stayed locked on Santana's as the Latina lowered her hand further and further until she finally stroked over Brittany's bundle of nerves. She moved her fingers in tight circles as she bit Brittany's bottom lip gently, earning a moan from the blonde. After what seemed like a lifetime, Santana finally entered Brittany with two fingers. She curled her fingers upwards as she slowly moved in and out of the blonde's hot core. Not wanting to leave Santana behind, Brittany brought her hand to Santana's core and, feeling that she was already ready for her; she pushed two deft fingers inside of her. Their bodies rocked in glorious harmony as stray moans filled the air. Santana could feel Brittany's walls starting to contract so she brought her thumb to rub the blonde's nub whilst she continued to thrust in and out of her. Brittany moaned loudly into Santana's ear and used her hand to do the same. Santana felt the coiling sensation increase in her stomach, and she held on to Britt for dear life.

"San, it's ok. Let go. I'll catch you, I promise."

Upon hearing the words, the Latina let the sensation take over her whole body, making sure she kept her fingers moving inside of the blonde as she too reached her climax. Together, they fell of the edge in perfect unison, breathing each other's names into the night. Their bodies continued to rock against each other until their breathing had finally steadied. Forehead's rested against each other, hands intertwined and smiles on their faces, Santana finally spoke.

"I love you, Brittany S. Pierce; forever. "

**What do you guys think? Please review and let me know 'Till the next time amigos! x**


End file.
